


All of My Life

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), ElsamarenSummer2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: Ahtohallan gave Elsa affirmation, but true fulfillment only came after.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	All of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this one, and hope you will tell me what you think of it. It's rooted in my own personal perspective and self-reflection.

_Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?_

The voice was clearer than the resounding air.

In the azure that had no end, it hung like a garland of gold, like a crown of rings drifting in the blue… lost by some trireme of a Grecian king who never missed it… who contented himself with treasures enough in his perfumed house, never even thinking of the dwindling rings that drowning hands hardly thought to reach… never thinking of the beleaguered bodies that sunk to join them, bones bleaching among the coral, fishes slipping through their hoary ribs… jewels and precious things among the bejeweled coral… and amid his painted pillars the king idly downed another goblet of wine…

The young queen of Arendelle, golden-haired, knew her Homer. In silent solitude, she had too much time to read. She knew the dangers of a siren song, knew it could take down ships and all their crews.

Yet, she stood upon the golden balcony, listening to the reverberations in the air.

In that voice was a hope – her own hope – of _someone… out there…_

_You are the one you’ve been waiting for all of your life._

It was beautiful.

She wept to hear it.

And yet… there was a siren’s talon still tearing at her heart, making the blood run from it and down her chest…

There was a hollow screech lost among the wondrous din.

There was something of the cheat in it, in the promise that was broken, the hope left unfulfilled…

For there was nothing in the chamber but memories and mirrors and herself – sacred, to be cherished, to be loved – herself most of all…

For one who had hated herself, it was some kind of affirmation.

But for one who had wept in the crippling isolation, cut off from the world, her childhood stunted, her ties to others severed – severed not by her own hands, but _out of her control…_

For such a one as that, it was another empty room.

_Someone out there…_

Honeymaren was more beautiful than all the splendors of Ahtohallan.

The heights of Ahtohallan were tall and cold.

Beautiful, as a crown of rings was beautiful.

Slipping into darkness without a second thought when a drowning sailor needed warm hands to save him.

No… not quite like that… but for Elsa, who yearned for connection, needed it more than anyone, who had been trapped without it for thirteen years… it felt a bit like that.

A voice whispered to her. Not from the chamber. Not her mother’s. From herself. Truly from herself.

The same voice that had dared to hope and whose hopes were swept aside as deftly as Elsa struck the ice barring the chamber aside…

Restless…

Honeymaren’s hands were warm.

_A little bit like me…_

Honeymaren had known loneliness, Honeymaren had been cut off, severed, left stunted in a way she could not comprehend until she saw the azure that had no end, the limitless richness of the sky.

Honeymaren’s touch, warm from rubbing a baby reindeer’s head, was a touch of life, a touch not of memory but of the life that makes memory worth anything… a warm caress…

Elsa nuzzled into Honeymaren’s neck in the softness of the morning, felt her warmth melding with her own warmth.

_This_ was what she has waited for all of her life.

This, that was not of her powers but of her, her own wants, her own desires, her own love.


End file.
